Secrets in the Dark
by Missbeehave
Summary: In no way was he the best role model, or the perfect father figure, but after stumbling upon young traumatized Clementine and baby AJ, Negan knew someone had to look after them, and for the time being it looked like that someone was him. Based off If Only They Knew by H8trzgonnah8te. Sexual Abuse, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence.


_**Summary: In no way was he the best role model, or the perfect father figure, but after stumbling upon young traumatized Clementine and baby AJ, Negan knew someone had to look after them, and for the time being it looked like that someone was him.**_

 _ **This is a twist on the story If Only They Knew, by H8trzgonnah8te. Carver kidnaps Clementine and AJ and the children are eventually found and taken in by an unlikely guardian.**_

* * *

Clementine tugged the thin blanket over her shaking body. Sleeping on the cold floor had become a normal thing to her. In fact she felt safer sleeping on the freezing basement floor than she felt sleeping in the room with "him"…

He did things to her. Almost every night. Clementine had been hopeful that he group was looking for her. That they would find her and save her from him, but they never did. She was slowly starting to lose hope that she would ever be free.

When she heard the door open the girl flinched. She tried to stay as still as possible.

"Get up."

Clementine pretended she hadn't heard the voice.

She felt a nudge.

"Get up now!" The man exclaimed.

The girl whimpered as she sat up, locking eyes with her captor.

"Good girl." Carver praised.

"W-Where's AJ." Clementine asked.

"Don't worry about him. He's asleep." Carver said. "We're going to enjoy that while we can."

The child quickly shook her head. "P-Please no… Please… d-don't make me do that."

"Don't beg, honey. That only makes me want it more." Carver said as he grabbed the trembling child's arm.

Clementine tried to struggle away, but she knew it was no use. Carver pulled her to his bedroom and tossed her on the bed.

Clementine let out a scream, but was quickly slapped.

"Shut up. You don't want to wake the baby…" Carver said.

Clementine couldn't get out a word before she felt the man press his lips against hers.

No matter how much she struggled, he just wouldn't stop...

* * *

Clementine stirred as she heard a small cry.

"Get the baby…" A voice said.

Clementine groaned.

The man gave the child a slight shove. "Now, honey."

Clementine frowned and slowly sat up from the bed, the blanket falling from her nude body as she looked to a small box on the floor beside her. Clementine picked the baby up rocking him. "Are you hungry, goofball?"

"Shut him up." Carver said.

"I'm trying!" Clementine retorted.

"Watch your tone, Clementine." Carver said.

"I… I think he's hungry…" Clementine said. "His bottle's empty.

"Then go make him a new one." Carver said.

Clementine was surprised to hear that. The only time Carver ever let her out of the room, was when he was locking her in the basement. He'd use her from his own selfish pleasure than lock her away like an animal.

Clementine stood up, ignoring the pain she felt as she did. The girl headed into the kitchen to make AJ a bottle.

Once she finished making the baby's bottle. She began feeding him. The girl glanced over to the front door. She could use the opportunity to leave, but she would need supplies.

After feeding a burping AJ, Clementine put him down. The baby started crying, but Clementine ignored it.

She couldn't miss this chance. They had to get out of here.

The girl headed to the kitchen and began gathering all the formula and canned food she could. She could hear AJ cry from the other room. Clementine quickly brought the supplies and took it to the living room. She searched for a bag and some kind of clothing.

She managed to find a shirt and a plastic bag. After dressing herself, she quickly began stuffing the supplies into the bag.

The girl kept glancing down the hall to make sure Carver wasn't coming.

She slung the bag over her shoulder and slowly picked up AJ. "It- It's okay, Goofball. We're going to be okay…" Clementine mumbled as the baby began to quiet down.

The child slowly made her way towards the back door. She opened the door as quietly as she could before stepping outside.

The girl's heart was pounding as she walked away from the cabin. Paranoia kicked in and she could help but jump at every little sound. She held AJ in a protective grip, determined to keep the child safe.

Clementine was scared, she knew if Carver found her he would surely punish her.  
The child continued walking for about an hour before stopping. She slowly took a seat on a stump. AJ was fast asleep in her arms.

Clementine wondered if it would be possible to find her old group, to find AJ's mother, Rebecca…

She didn't know how to raise a baby, especially not out there. She was terrified, she didn't know what to do.

The girl gently rocked AJ, humming to the sleeping child.

She flinched when she suddenly heard a twig snap behind her, sighing in relief when she noticed it was just a rabbit.

The girl decided to get moving before something other than a rabbit showed up.

The girl got to her feet and trudged forward. She walked until the sun began to set. She managed to find an abandoned vehicle and she climbed inside.

She fed AJ another bottle before laying him down. She tried to rest along with him in the backseat.

The girl managed to drift off.

Hours passed before she suddenly awoke to the door opening. "What do we have here?"

Clementine's eyes snapped open. She gasped as she saw a man standing in front of her, a bat in his hand. He was more than intimidating to the small girl.

"You alone, kid?" The man asked her.

Clementine kept quiet, quickly picking up AJ and clutching him close.

The stranger raised a brow. "Cat got your tongue?"

The child still kept quiet.

He sighed. "Get out of there, come on."

Clementine trembled as she hesitantly climbed out of the car.

"Where's your group, kid?" The man asked.

Clementine was hesitant to answer. She was scared this man might try to hurt her. "…It's just us…"

"No way… Just you and the baby?" The man looked surprised.

Clementine gave a nod.

The man looked to AJ and then asked, "He your kid?"

Clementine quickly shook her head. "We were… separated from our group…""

"How long have you been on your own?"

"A few hours…" Clementine looked around and panic hit her. "I… I need to get out of here. I need to go…"

"Hold on, kid. Calm yourself." The man said.

The girl remained frantic as she gasped, "N-No… He's looking for me!"

"Who?"

"C-Carver?" Clementine stammered.

"Who the fuck is Carver…?" The man asked.

"T-The man who f-fucks me… You- You''re not gonna fuck me, are you?" Clementine asked.

The stranger's expression seemed to change. "He raped you?"

"W-What's rape?" The girl questioned.

The man didn't answer. He instead asked a question of his own, "Where is this guy?"

"H-He's looking for me… I know he is! I… I gotta get out of here." Clementine took a couple quick breaths.

"He's not gonna find you. He ain't gonna get the chance…." The man reassured her.

"H-How do you know?" Clementine asked.

"I won't let him." His word surprised the eleven-year old. "What's your name, kid?"

"I'm C-Clementine…. And this is AJ." The child answered.

"Clementine, like the fruit?" The man smirked.

Clementine didn't respond to that, instead she asked, "What's your name?"

"My name?" The man repeated.

"Ye-Yeah…" Clementine said.

"It's Negan." Was the answer.


End file.
